Elbrus
by Viento de Plata
Summary: solo queria estudiar pero por culpa de los rumores me vi arrastrado a la nueva cafeteria "Elbrus"


Bien, este es un AU que escribí haciendo una mezcla de personajes. Está narrado desde el punto de vista de Romano.

Disclaimer: Los personajes O.C (othercharacters) pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Algunos de ellos son de mi autoría. Los personajes de Hetalia le pertenecen a HimaruyaHidekaz.

—Cada día me deprimo más… —solté al aire cansado.

Ese no era mi día. Me había olvidado mis apuntes en casa y estuve perdido durante la maldita clase.

—Ve, fratello no fue tan malo —dijo mi hermano menor tratando de animarme.

No le respondía, sólo me limité a caminar por uno de los tantos pasillos de la universidad de Lima, Perú. Hace más o menos un año, mi familia se vino a vivir a este país por cuestiones del trabajo de mi padre, Donato Vargas. Él es un pintor de renombre. El museo de Lima se vio interesado en él, por eso lo contrató por tres años para que exponga sus antiguas y nuevas obras, para hacer como una especie de recorrido por su carrera.

Mi hermano menor tiene un pequeño grupo de amigos hecho; en cambio, yo tengo suerte que uno u otro me hable, sin contar al bastardo de Antonio. No es que me importe, pero siempre fue así. Desde niño, todos prefieren a mi hermano porque es amable y risueño. Yo soy todo lo contrario a él, soy serio y pierdo rápido la paciencia.

Mi hermano Feliciano Vargas…, ese es el nombre de mi hermano, y el mío es Lovino Vargas. Somos gemelos, pero totalmente distintos.

—¿Eli, fuiste? —oí a una de las tantas chicas de mi clase hablar. Creo que su nombre era Emma.

—¡Sí! —respondió la aludida completamente emocionada—. ¡Y es tal cual como dicen los rumores! —Me pareció ver que sus ojos brillaban por la emoción—.Prueba una, son deliciosas —dijo sacando unas galletas que tenía envueltas en una servilleta, para luego hablar con un tono soñador—. Y los muchachos son guapísimos.

—¿En serio? —pregunta Emma mientras tomaba una de las galletas para comerla—. ¿Es verdad lo que dicen?..., ¿que son de distintos países? —le dio un mordisco a la galleta.

—¡Sí! —respondió Eli, mirando a su amida y sonriendo—. ¡Hoy en la tarde vayamos juntas y llevemos a Lili con nosotras!

Así, con ese último comentario de las chicas, salí buscando un lugar para concentrarme en mis apuntes de historia. No era la primera vez que oía hablar de ese café que abrió hace poco. Hasta mi hermano y el bastardo de Antonio querían ir. Estábamos casi en tiempo de parciales por lo que prefería ponerme al día con las materias. Pero como Feliciano y Antonio me insistieron tanto, iremos hoy.

Al levantar la mirada, me encontré con los chicos con quienes hablo.

—¡Hola, causa! —dijo David, un chico alegre de ojos grandes color chocolate y pelo del mismo color. Estaba junto a Bruno y Santiago.

David es peruano. A los ojos de todos es puro e inocente, un ángel. Pero no se dejen engañar, tiene cinco tatuajes en total. Casi me caí de la impresión cuando lo vi después del entrenamiento de fútbol. Santiago es chileno. Es un poco más serio que David. Tiene los ojos miel, pelo negro y un poco largo. Es gamer y la pareja de David. Bruno es argentino. Tiene el pelo rubio, algo largo, y los ojos verdes. Es amable, atento, un poco despistado y tímido. Lo he estado notando últimamente distraído, y suspira de vez en cuando. Los tres estudian economía.

—Ciao, muchachos —les respondí.

Santiago movió un poco la cabeza a modo de saludo mientras se sentaba al lado de David, y Bruno me saludó con un gesto para también sentarse. Levanté la ceja derecha.

—¿Dónde está Mateo? —pregunté ya que Mateo se autoproclama el padre de ellos, porque según él, es el más responsable del grupo.

—Está con el chico que vino de intercambio de Berlín —me responde David sacando una botella de jugo de su mochila.

Bruno arrugó la nariz, pero ese gesto no le duró mucho, ya que cuando lanzó un suspiro cuando vio a una pareja pasar. Luego me miró.

—¿Otra vez solo, pibe? —preguntó después de un corto silencio.

—Sí, quería repasar un poco —le contesté sonriendo levemente.

—Ah…, ya veo… —se limitó responderme, para luego volver a perderse en sus pensamientos y suspirar.

Ese comportamiento me llamó la atención, así que me acerqué a David, que estaba sacando su almuerzo de su mochila, y le hice una pregunta.

—¡Hey, David!¿Sabes que le ocurre a Bruno últimamente? —dije viendo como Bruno volvía a suspirar.

La brisa de otoño sopló mientras esperaba que David me respondiera. Me tomé el tiempo de contemplar el lugar que escogí sentarme para estudiar. Era un grupo de árboles alejado de del edificio principal. Ahora, en otoño, las hojas le dan un toque melancólico al lugar… Creo que vendré aquí más seguido ya que los chicos tardaron un poco más en encontrarme, y al parecer mi hermano y Antonio aún me buscan.

—Está enamorado— soltó David como si habláramos de la campaña libertadora de San Martín, provocando que abra los ojos por la sorpresa y que Santiago escupa un poco de su bebida,

—¿¡Qué!? —dijimos en coro Santiago y yo, mirando a Bruno, el cual no notaba para nada nuestra presencia.

—¡Ah!, eso… —David me ofreció un tomate, que acepté rápidamente, y continuó—, bueno, es obvio, chicos —hace una pose para pensar—. Está así desde que fuimos a  
>Elbrus. Tú sabes…, esa cafetería hace una semana.<p>

—¿Ustedes también fueron ahí? —pregunté sorprendido. No lo podía creer. Ellos no son la clase de chicos que se dejan llevar por la moda.

—No nos culpes —dijo Santiago, ya recuperado de la impresión de hace un momento—. Estábamos cerca, el chico que vino de Berlín quiso conocerlo, Mateo dijo que era una buena oportunidad y decidimos entrar. Ese lugar tiene buena comida.

—Como siempre tú sólo te fijas en la comida —reclamó David a Santiago—. Tiene cosas de cada país y fotos de lindos paisajes. Reconocí algunos lugares —finalizó con una gran sonrisa.

—Santiago…—llamé al pelinegro.

—¿Hm? —me mira mientras tragaba un poco de su almuerzo.

—¿La comida es buena como dijiste? —pregunté curioso. Como italiano, soy fanático de la buena comida.

—Excelente —respondió el otro, levantando el pulgar.

David gruñó, lanzándome otro tomate y provocando la risa en Santiago y en mí. A todo eso, Bruno volvió a suspirar.


End file.
